The New Me
by BlackRock124
Summary: Amu has been betrayed by her friends. They kick her out of the Guardians. she became cold and distant. Who can possibly gain her trust back?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Me **

**Amu's P.O.V. **

Today is a normal day for me and the guardians. Tadase-kun said yesterday that we should hang-out today. As always, I'm wearing my Gothic Punk Style clothing. Today, I'm wearing a white t-shirt, blue and black checkered skirt, underneath the skirt is a fishnet for my legs, white socks with black straps and black sandals with red high heels. We were having so much fun, that is, until X Eggs appeared.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase-kun yelled, signaling me to transform. "Wakatta! Ran!" I yelled to my 1st Shugo Chara. "Ok, Amu-chan!"

"Watashino Kokoro: Unlock! Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Amu-chan! Our Shugo Chara!" I turned around to see what was wrong. And then, right before my eyes, our Shugo Chara was forced to go inside their eggs.

"Heart Rod! Spiral Attack!" All of the Guardian Characters of my friend were set free, except for mine.

"Amu-chan!" Dia yelled, while she was inside her egg. "Don't worry, girls!" But before I knew it, the X Characters grabbed me. And then, suddenly me and Ran were separated, and the X Characters were forcing her to go into her egg. At the corner of my eye, I saw no one helping. They're all just standing there, watching the scene unfold. And before my very eyes, I saw my Guardian Characters Eggs shatter into pieces. And then, the X Characters let go of me. "Seraphic Charm! Angel Cradle!" But, Utau's lullaby can't keep my sadness away from me. Thankfully, no one went to comfort me that day. The last thing on my mind was to be comforted by my friends.

**The Next Day **

I went straight to the Royal Garden so that I'll be comforted by my friends.

"Minna, good morning!" I greeted them with a smile.

"Hinamori," Tadase-kun replied. I was shocked because I thought he was gonna addressed me as Amu-chan.

"Why are you here?" Rima asked. "Only Guardians are allowed here."

"But, I _am _a Guardian, Rima." I said, shocked that they think I'm not a Guardian. "I'm the Joker, re-" but I was cut off. "No you're not," Utau said. Wait, Utau's here?! Strange.

"I'm the Joker, here, Amu." She said, a smirk on her face.

"Now, get out, Hinamori. We don't need you here." Tadase-kun said. "Huh?!" I replied, shocked. "You're useless because you don't have a Guardian Character." Yaya said.

Tears were forming in my eyes. "Fine! Have it your way!" I ran outside the Royal Garden. Then, Tadase-kun yelled my name. I didn't turn back knowing that I'll just be crushed by him.

I went back to the house and cried and cried until I can cry no more. Good thing my parents weren't here. That's when I noticed a letter on my study table. It's from Ikuto. It says:

_Amu, I'm going to find my parents. I hope you'll be in good condition. Ikuto _

More tears were welling up in my eyes. And that's when I decided that I'll take an evening stroll to the city.

**30 Minutes Later **

I found a poster. It says: _Singing audition. Today at 3:00 P.M. at the Easter Building. Go and let the world know your talent! _

And that's when I decided that I'll go, even if it's from Easter.

And then my career began.

**Amu's P.O.V. **

"Goodbye, Grandma, Grandpa." I give each of them a kiss.

"We're really gonna miss you, Amu" they said in response.

"I know, me too," "Plane for Tokyo, is departing in 1 hour."

"Well, that's my cue. Goodbye!" And I waved to them.

**At The Plane **

"Ok, girls. Wakey-wakey." I whispered to my Guardian Characters. The first one to wake up was my new Guardian Character Kurai.

"Ohayou, Amu." She greeted me with half-open eyes and a sleepy tone.

Kurai is my desire to be an idol and to be more rebellious and evil. She has black tube shirt with white buttons, red shirt with black frills. She had a fishnet on her left leg and black, high heeled, boots. Her main color is black.

The next one to wake up was Miki. Her outfit also changed. She's now wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a skull and black sweater underneath. s


	2. Chapter 2

The next one to wake up was Miki. Her outfit also changed. She's now wearing a dark blue T-shirt with a skull and a long sleeve, black sweater underneath. She had a black denim skirt and brown combat boots. Her spade clip is now dark blue with a white X. She didn't wear her hat so she looks a lot more feminine now. Her hair is the same but with dark blue streaks. Her main color is dark blue.

"Yo, Amu," I just smiled at her. The next one to wake up was Ran. Her outfit also changed. She's now wearing dark red sports bra and a mid-thigh dark red skirt to match with. She had dark red sports shoes with black laces. Her pom-poms are now dark red with black hearts. Her heart clip is now dark re with a white X. Her hair is now pink with dark red streaks.

"Are we there yet, Amu?" she asked. "Nope." She sighed. I giggled at her expression. Why do they wanna go to Tokyo so badly?

The next one to wake up was Su. Her outfit also changed. She's now wearing a dark green tube dress with a black vest. She has dark green sandals with black heels. Her hair's blonde with dark green streaks. Her clover clip is now dark green with a white X. Her main color is dark green.

"Ohayou!" she greeted us. "Ohayou, Suu," I replied.

The last one to wake up is Dia. Her outfit is the same when Utau _stole _her.

Well my hair is still pink but with black streaks. My career is being a singer. My stage name is Black Heart. My Guardian Characters has been reborn after Kurai was born. We're going back to Tokyo so that I'll be more popular than that bitch, Hoshina Utau. I work at Easter, my former enemy. But, who cares? Anyway, my manger's name is Hatsune Miku, my best friend back in America. She used to work at Vocaloid Crypton, but they fire her because her 'friend' and enemy, Megurine Luka is a better singer than her.

'_The plane will now land. Please fasten your seatbelts.' _

"We're her! We're finally here!" Ran said excitedly.

"Amu-chan, there's your limo," Dia said. I saw a black car with a sign _'Hinamori A.' _

"Amu, she didn't use your stage name," Kurai said.

"Who cares? Let's get inside girls," I commanded.

It was awkwardly silent inside the van except for Miki and Kurai's usual argument. I think it's another compliment from Kurai saying that Miki's sense of art is very terrible.

**At Easter **

"Black Heart!" Miku greeted me. She knows my past with the Guardians, or should I say traitors. She only calls me Black Heart in public so, she knows my real name. she can see my Guardian Characters so, there's no problem in hiding them.

"Come on. Let's get you inside," she said. "Ok," I replied.

When we went inside, the workers are all staring at me. What's their problem? It's not like it's their first time to see an idol. There's that bitch , Hoshina Utau.

We went inside the elevator. "Ne, Miku," I said. "Hmm?" "Is he here? I mean, Ikuto?" I ask. I don't really wanna see him/ not after he left me.

"Well, you see, he's here," she replied. "What?! He's here?!" I exclaimed. After he abandoned me, he's just gonna come back like nothing happened? Ughh! The elevator opened and there he is.

"Speak of the devil and he shall arrive," I murmured.

What did we do? Well, we walked past him, of course. And I swear he was staring at me the whole time. Well, we're here at Miku's office.

"Alright, first subject to discuss is your make-up, hairstyle and clothes team. Do you want a new team or your old team in America?" she asked.

"New team. I want the best hairstylist, make-up artist, and designer team here in Japan," I replied.

"Got it," and then she wrote down all what I just said. "Oh, you have a concert tonight. And then you'll be in a talk show at Wednesday. **(A/N: Today's Monday) **So, make sure you give them tickets today, got it?" she asked. "Got it," I replied.

So, I went outside and got in the limo. "Where to Ma'am?" the driver asked. "Seiyo Academy," I replied. They will surely be surprised to see Black Heart.


End file.
